User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/the whole truth about ron
Reanimated Ron.png|WHAT IS UP KIDS! WE'RE GOING THROUGH SOME... FLUFF A DEMON FLUFF FLUFF.PNG|FLUFF, A DEMON. 16SixteenOffical.png|DEEGITULSTAHL! Angry Birds Android Reality coming soon!.png|Digital dancing, oh this is fun! GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|No, that is not what I'm thinking of. GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|Anyways, we're starring in... B70F305A-593E-4367-B07C-43D189B37967.jpeg|(please ignore that swear) THE GRAND FINALETH! SUCH DERP FORK.PNG|DISCLAIMER: I didn't play the Grand Finale. Reanimated Ron.png|And how do we kick this off? Here.png|(reanimated ron stomps on slow moe and kicks him into kingfin) GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|Hey, I don't care if that was literal! Reanimated Ron.png|First, RANDOM RANTS! Reanimated Ron.png|Sandy Mandy doesn't have Krusty Krab in here. That big head dude looks weird! Handlebar Harry looks like he's asking to be punched! Balloona Luna looks disfigured! Reanimated Ron.png|Now let's game! BOY EXTREME!.png|(unfortunately, he is bad at it) THIS GRAND FINALE SUX! BOY EXTREME!.png|It is too hard to dance even! BOY EXTREME!.png|I HATE THIS GAME!!! BOY EXTREME!.png|I should've played Yoshi Goes Dumb instead of this trash cuz I want to bash that creep around! BOY EXTREME!.png|Uhh, by creep, that one that made me barf. Wait what oh no an underestimated character.PNG|Reanimated Ron: ...you know, that girl. Reanimated Ron.png|(later though) Hey, I'm getting pretty average at this! Reanimated Ron.png|So average that I may have to reconsider the Luna X Marshal! (Marshal: HEY!) Reanimated Ron.png|(near to winning meanwhile) YES YES YES YES DA GOLDEN POUCH YES! Reanimated Ron.png|(at the end though) Reanimated Ron.png|ALRIGHT LET'S WATCH THESE CREDITS! Capture 2019-03-23-23-32-58.png|Created by Idiotblock WEAK POLTERGUST.png|The Poltergust LOUIE! UMM....png|Louie P2 LOUIE.png|Food Thief TRIGGER SERGEANT.PNG|Trigger Sergeant LUNGE TROLL.PNG|The Lunge Troll OH MAH GOSH AN ANIME BOYFRIEND AND A MALE YU WA WA WA WA.PNG|Male Yu Look closely-er.PNG|This Guy Five1+2x2.png|''five hours later'' Binary 01.PNG|(da narrator binary 01) Now that the Disrespectoids got their hands on the Golden Pouch, they drank it to turn back to normal... and lose their freaky powers! 1993A799-6AC5-4435-87A1-B6E24C012DEE.jpeg 50F54869-C494-4B12-8DFD-64CCD1789D1D.jpeg GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|Wait, what? GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|After winning I get this PIECE OF EMOTIONAL TRASH?! GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|ALSO, CHUCK IS TOO NORTY TO BE CONVERTED BACK! GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|WHY, OH, WHY!!! EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|HA! You're crying to something you shouldn't cry to! GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|(pukes tears on chuckshare) EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (gets wiped away) 9401BA37-70A7-4AF6-B394-35730DEDB7CA.jpeg|(gets swept away) India ded.png|(tears swipe life out of india...) Cool boi is ded.png|(...and Beth't "Cookie") A3EDAC1F-BAFF-42EF-B322-9F7690B0A365.jpeg|''this continuous puke is censored by this cute fanart made by some random person so credit to that person'' That plot twist was stupid and generic I know, where suddenly Grand Finale is depicted as a game where you must dance to (why would Flash games even do that come to think of it!) and then suddenly a platformer and YEAH. Who knew? BONUS: After da Flood CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|I can prove how brave I am! CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|(throws a t-rex into its death) CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|(defeats super gobblegut) SUPER GOBBLEGUT.PNG|DARN! You punk beat me and Gobblegut's not gonna be pleased! CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|(manages to not get scared in the most horrifying horror movie) CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|(doesn't go blind from 1,000,000 flashing lights) 1993A799-6AC5-4435-87A1-B6E24C012DEE.jpeg 50F54869-C494-4B12-8DFD-64CCD1789D1D.jpeg CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|OH. HECK. NO. CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|THAT. THING. IS. SMELLEE. I! CAN'T! BARF! CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|You know how I handle this? CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|(crushes it with his head) CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|There! That's how I handle that! What? You tell me to invite Chuck Quizmo and Chuckie? No way! They're too rancid! CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|And what? You said that you're gonna send me a very strong emotion- EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|Uhh, yeah, they actually mean it. 2B564E94-6957-40D1-A1E4-89A3524E49CB.jpeg CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|THAT'S NO GOOD! TIME TO USE MY SAME TACTIC! (tries to crush it, but it fails) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|(in the midst of him screaming) Dude, Chargin' Chuck E Cheese, that is why you rank ONE RANK BELOW ME! EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|Sure, your brains match- (spontaneously combusts thanks to Chargin' Chuck E Cheese) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SUPER GOBBLEGUT.PNG|(meanwhile) Hey, at least they have ONE weakness! They combust randomly! SUPER GOBBLEGUT.PNG|Oh yeah, fact in YOSHI GOES DUMB!!!: The leader of the, well, MLG Broodals, is Rabbid Kong! Because he's a rabbit. And Yoshi can also use bazookas. SUPER GOBBLEGUT.PNG|Well, that comes to it! I also forgot that I have a plumber's accent. WHO CARES THOUGH! Gerblegerse.png|(super gobblegut throws a gobblegoose at teh chucks as they combust 10x faster after the explosion) Random Fact: I am a fan of Ben 10. My favorite aliens are Bloxx, that scarab alien, Pesky Dust, Arctiguana, Alien X, Echo, XLR8, Upgrade, Gray Matter, (please insert that turtle alien), Big Chill, Swampfire, etc. Category:Blog posts